Sharingan Love
by Sakura-Peaches
Summary: Two brothers have lost themselves to the darkness, one's filled with sorrow and the other filled with nothing but hate for the other. When Sakura is thrown into the middle of the two of them she discovers secrets she wasn't meant to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Sharingan Love**

Sakura-Peaches

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto; if I did Itachi never would have died!

**Summary**: Two brothers have lost themselves to the darkness, one's filled with sorrow and the other filled with nothing but hate for the other. When Sakura is thrown into the middle of the two of them she discovers secrets she wasn't meant to know, and now she's made it her mission to bring both brothers out of the darkness, even if it costs her own light.

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere near the Village Hidden in the Mist:

"Sasuke are we all most there, it's getting damn late!" said a shark like man with silver hair. "If you'd stop complaining and taking breaks Suigetsu, then maybe we'd be there already!" said a slightly annoyed red-headed girl glaring at Suigetsu "Right Sasuke-kun?" Suigetsu scoffed and looked at her un-interested "Why don't you just shut up already Karin, nobody really wanted you here in the first place" Karin laughed "Oh? Well at least I'm useful! What good are you for other than for carrying around that giant stupid sword!" Suigetsu's glare hardened and in a flash the point of his sword was at her neck threatening to draw blood "Why you littl-I'll show you giant and stupid!"

"Both of you stop" said Sasuke annoyed at both of their childish acts' their worse than Naruto and Sakura'. Suigetsu pulled away dissatisfied and annoyed while Karin smirked then sweetly replied to Sasuke "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun, he wouldn't be quiet" she looked at him with hearts in her eyes and he ignored her as starred at the distant city that wasn't far up ahead "Hn...Let's go" Suigetsu looked up at him 'hm..he must of saw something', Jugo who had been quiet this whole time jumped down from the tree he had been sitting in and was the first to follow Sasuke down the hill towards the city...

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves:

Sakura Haruno is now the famed Cherry Blossom of the Hidden Leaves, her name is even in the bingo book, not that anybody knows because it doesn't have a picture just says 'Wanted : S-Rank Ninja - Cherry Blossom, Origin- Village Hidden in the Leaves'. Sakura had just seen Naruto off on a Six-month training mission he was being sent on and was a little bit sad about being alone since she hadn't had a mission for at least four months.

Walking towards the Academy Sakura passed by her old house, it had been years since she lived in it and years since her parent's death. _'Just thinking about them makes me want to cry'_ Sakura stopped in mid-step when an ANBU appeared in front of her, and it was one that she recognized "Kaka-sensei, it's odd to see you in uniform what's wrong?" Kakashi smiled at Sakura's innocent voice "The Hokage wants to see you." Sakura and Kakashi started walking towards the tower step by step "What does she want?" Kakashi looked up at the sky "Hmm anything I would suppose" Sakura scowled _'dang old man never changes'_ "Kakashi-sensei you can be so frustrating sometimes" Kakashi put on his best innocent look and put his hands in front of him "Really now.. I thought I was charming" Sakura glared at him as they stopped at the entrance to the tower "Charming my ass..." Kakashi laughed and patted her on the head "Now now, there's no need for language, now is there?" Sakura scowled "I'm not a child..." Kakashi smiled 'and yet you are' Sakura's eyes softened "Are you coming in with me?" "Hm..." he looked back out towards the city "She asked only for you, didn't request I be there" Sakura's eyes saddened and started to go inside "I see...I'll see you later Kaka-sensei..." Kakashi disappeared into a cloud of smoke as Sakura headed up stairs towards the Hokage's office '_let's get this over with…You better not be drunk again Tsunade-sama.."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sharingan Love**

Sakura-Peaches

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto; if I did Itachi never would have died! Actually if I owned Naruto a lot of things would be different….I mean Naruto deserves to know his parents… And Love her I may, Sakura wouldn't be so insensitive.

**Summary:** Two brothers have lost themselves to the darkness, one's filled with sorrow and the other filled with nothing but hate for the other. When Sakura is thrown into the middle of the two of them she discovers secrets she wasn't meant to know, and now she's made it her mission to bring both brothers out of the darkness, even if it costs her own light.

**Recap:**

_Somewhere near the Village Hidden in the Mist:_

_Suigetsu pulled away dissatisfied and annoyed while Karin smirked then sweetly replied to Sasuke "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun, he wouldn't be quiet" she looked at him with hearts in her eyes and he ignored her as starred at the distant city that wasn't far up ahead "Hn...Let's go" Suigetsu looked up at him 'hm..he must of saw something', Jugo who had been quiet this whole time jumped down from the tree he had been sitting in and was the first to follow Sasuke down the hill towards the city..._

_In the Village Hidden in the Leaves:_

_Sakura's eyes saddened and started to go inside "I see...I'll see you later Kaka-sensei..." Kakashi disappeared into a cloud of smoke as Sakura headed up stairs towards the Hokage's office 'let's get this over with…You better not be drunk again Tsunade-sama.."_

**Chapter 2:**

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves:

Sakura got to the top of the stairs and opened the door with a shocked look over taking her face to see Tsunade completely sober. Tsunada looked up from her paper work with a serious face '_what could this be about, I've never seen her like this._' "Ah, Sakura." Her hazel eyes froze with a calculating look deep in them "Come in and shut the door. What I need to speak with you about is of S rank information." I shut the door quietly behind me, and carefully made my way to the front of her desk.

"Tsunade-sama what is all this abo-" "Sakura, how much do you know about the Uchiha Massacre?" I felt my face go cold and I gave her a hard to read cold look that I knew she didn't like as she sighed at me. "I know from the reports that they found you on the property that night Sakura," I tried to not let any emotions play across my face; I didn't want to think about that day. Nothing hurt worse, not even Sasuke-kun leaving me on a bench hurt worse than Itachi-san leaving that day. I never understood why he did, and I thought I knew him better than anyone in the world. Tsunade-samas voice interrupted my train of thought so suddenly it actually made me jump. "I didn't call you in here to interrogate you Sakura." "Then what did you call me in here for?" I didn't mean to raise my voice, it just happened but I mean why now? Why was she bringing up that day now of all times? Tsunade looked at me carefully "Sakura, calm down." I sighed and sat down "Alright…" "I'm sending you on a mission Sakura." I blinked dumfounded in my seat "W-what?" My voice came out in such a low whisper I barley heard my self say it. _'why would she bring all that up and then…'_ "I know this must be confusing to you Sakura. But there are some truths that I have come across regarding the Uchiha Massacre. While I cannot share them with yo-" I stood up in such anger that the chair fell backwards and Tsunade was shocked by my sudden outburst "Why the hell not? You can't just call me in here bring all this up and not tell me anything."

Nobody said anything for several minutes, we both just stared at each other. "I think it's for the best that Itachi be the one to explain what happened to you. You need to hear it from him, as does Sasuke." I looked down and my thoughts drifted "Sasuke…" Tsunade's voice soften as did her face. "Which brings me to your mission." I looked up no longer knowing what to expect anymore. "I'm sending you on an S-rank mission. Your mission is to locate one Uchiha, Itachi age 22. Join Akatsuki, asses what Medical attention is needed to the young Uchiha, and stop him and Uchiha, Sasuke from fighting. You are to bring both boys home. While you are there you will a missing ninja to the rest of the world, only I will know that you are a loyal. You will when the time allows send information directly to me on the Akatsuki's movements and plans. You have no choice in the matter" "But I-" "No buts Sakura., I am counting on you here, now hand over your headband." I stared at her for the longest time, then slowly took off my headband and handed to her. "As of this moment you Haruno, Sakura age 18 are now a Missing Ninja of Konohagakure" She slashed a line through my headband and then handed it back to me. I ran my finger across the slash, then tied it around my neck. "You will be hunted by Anbu from every country, don't die and come home safe." Still into much shock I didn't know what to say "H-hai"

**Author's Note:**

I just wanted to throw it out there, in my fic Itachi is only 3 years older than Sasuke. Making him ANBU caaptian at 11 years old instead of 13. Also Sasuke, and Naruto are both 19 one year older than Sakura making her 18.

**Akamaru **– Thank you so much for the review.

**Monkey Girl13624** – Thank you I look forward to writing this for people to enjoy. You input is always welcomed


End file.
